If It's You
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "When you dropped that stone I gave you years ago, I recognized when you said Corn and remembered you immediately." He revealed, "Kyoko, you know I love you and I would drop as an actor If it is for you" He told which made her shocked and pout at him.


Title: If It's You

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"What are you watching?" greeted by a certain male brunette who is named as Japan's most desirable man – he peeked at the young lady's phone as she watches some kind of concert, "Is that Fuwa-san?" he asked.

"Oh… Tsuruga-san!" she jolted surprised, "No, this is some random trending video of a guy from America that looks like you, some girls tagged it to my account and they demand I see the commotion." She told blushing; after the Actor and her – short on set video clip went viral, where they had their heated kiss from another Drama where she finally made her debut both acting talents from both artists showed great chemistry which hoarded fans for their Drama, she is not only known as a great Villain Actress but also the main heroine of her Drama, and being demanded to pair up with the actor beside her in more upcoming movies and other shows.

The said Actor being all comfortable with her, put his palms around her side and pressed his body close to watch the said video – with the intimate gesture from him – she doesn't mind as the said actor already revealed over national television that he is courting the shy and polite actress, however did not yet reveal if she said yes.

Sharing her earphone to him, they listened to an American pop song, watching the clip they noticed the audience were all students from a school, all bouncing and enjoying the beat, however seeing the guitarist – singer over the stage, his eyes grew wide as the boy in three piece suit with his schools emblem over his chest – looked identical to him, except his blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, hair styled to a short fade undercut.

"Can we go to a much quieter place?" he asked which confused her, but she agreed and went with him, holding her hand they went in to his trailer and locking it which made her more confused.

He let her sit first then kneeled in front of her, putting his palms over her knees and gave a worried and guilty look at her, "Remember when I promised I wanted to be honest with you to prove I'm not playing around?" he told.

"Tsu- I mean Ren, what is going on?" she asked worriedly.

"For started my real name is Koun – Koun Hizuri… yes, I'm your Father's Koun." He looked down and gave a gentle grip over her knees, "And… I'm your Corn…" after saying it she gave a long gasp covering her mouth in the process, with wide shocked eyes, "I'm not saying I'm corn to get your yes, but I am the same Corn you met over Kyoto in our special meeting place by the stream where you used to cry because of your mother. I'm telling you this because I already told you the reason why I badly wanted to step out my dad's shadow and be my own person, and being Ren gave me the power to do so." He then rested his chin over her knees.

"I'm sorry I want being honest." He told, Kyoko however sandwiched his cheeks between her palms and pulled him to look up at her.

"I know you had your reasons, and I'm glad I was able to see my Fairy Prince again." With her warm smile.

"Going to Japan is the best thing I ever did, after I punished myself when I killed my best friend Rick." He explained and Kyoko looked at him confused and could not believe, although she waited for him to say more, "Rick was chasing me when I got in to another trouble, and got himself killed after he was hit by a car." He told, "I killed my own best friend." His tears started to fall.

Kyoko this time pulled him to an embrace, "After Boss offered me an opportunity to change and give myself a chance I went to this country and became Ren, I hid my identity and punished myself, and promised to never let myself be happy again." He then looked up at her, "Then you came, you brought me one thing that pulled me from the dark place, I promised myself I'll make the little girl I met years ago the happiest and it would be my redemption."

"But how did you know it was me?" she asked confused.

"When you dropped that stone I gave you years ago, I recognized when you said Corn and remembered you immediately." He revealed, "Kyoko, you know I love you and I would drop as an actor in one word from you." He told which made her shocked and pout at him.

"Silly, I would never wish for that, besides I love working with you." Ren then cornered her and leaned in to give her another soft kiss, it wasn't the first they shared but rather many, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck pulling as well, Ren rested his palm over her upper hip, they got distracted when a flash of a phone camera went through the open window of the trailer, turning their heads they found some staff watching and squealing at them.

"Also that kid from the video is Koudi, my baby brother, he was nine when I left for Japan." He mentioned.

* * *

With their photo heatedly kissing off screen and alone in a locked trailer as revealed by one of the staff of the drama, the couple are now official as Ren revealed and tabloids of them both started to go around and with confirmation they are now the favorite celebrities to be invited to talk shows, and presently they are in one of those teen hot seat.

Kyoko being in her teens is invited with Ren since they are the favorite topic, answering all teasing questions flawlessly Ren had revealed his real identity as a Hizuri way back when he and Kyoko revealed their status, and made Kyoko the reason of his revelation as he already achieved thing not being linked to his father and proved his worth as an Actor.

"And because this wouldn't be the best show if we don't invite someone who is being demanded to be seen with our dear Tsuruga-san!" the teenage host squealed in excitement.

When the curtain at their side raised up then childishly bolted over his seat and jumped to turn his whole body putting his kneels over the cushion in the process and hands over the back rest.

Acoustic guitar chords started to strum followed by a band, the voice that came along was smooth as the singer from the One OK Rock band Taka;

Ohhh la-la-ta-ta-ta  
Yeah, me and you in summer paradise

My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Up above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye (Goodbye)  
Singing la-la-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to (Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there (Oh-oh)  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there (Oh-oh)

My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through  
Hmmm

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
With you

Well, real life can wait  
(Real life can wait)  
I'm crashing like waves  
(Crashing like waves)  
Playing in the sand  
(Playing in the sand)  
Holding your hand  
Yeah yeah

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye (Goodbye)  
Singing la-la-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to (Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there (Oh-oh)  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there (Oh-oh)

Oh-oh wohhh ohh  
My memories are reminding me  
The perfect night on the perfect beach  
Ano hi no kioku wo kakiatsumeta toko de modoreya shinai  
The seasong not the reason why  
I feel in love with you in paradise  
Kimi ga boku wo omoidasu tabi ni  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

The girls over the studio started shrieking louder then when Ren appeared from the back stage, his Japanese was good and pronounced well and did a little showing off that he can pull off a Japanese lyrics despite being foreign.

Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand  
Yeah yeah ye-yeahhh

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye (Goodbye, goodbye)  
Singing la-la-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to (Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember where we first kissed (I remember)  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
(So high!)  
Singing La-la-ta-ta-ta

So tell me how to get back to (Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there (Oh-oh)  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there (Oh-oh)

I'll be there in a heartbeat

"Everyone please welcome, Koudi Julian Hizuri!" before the boy went down Ren comically jumped off the sofa over the back rest and stood beside the boy.

"You're now taller than me, are you sure you're fourteen?" he teased his brother.

"How would you know, you've never been home, I don't know you anymore." Glared his brother and Ren could not blame him.

"I'm sorry, bud, big brother just had too…" and gave his brother a hug, "You were just this big." Pointing at his waist, "When I left…"

"I got bullied." Koudi finally said.

"Told you he'll tell him." A woman's voice was heard from the back stage and Ren went to peek at the curtain, then look away, then proceeded to look again and comically repeated, "You know, Koun, honey you're not five to do that anymore." His mother spoke and then Ren looked at his brother.

"Who bullied you?" asked Ren ready to fight anyone, Kyoko giggled.

"Carlos Philips from the third section in my school."

"Wait, that little runt from the third street from our house?"

"You know him?" he asked.

"His brother and I had a little war and he learned his lesson." There they learn the gentleman was indeed a bad boy as he said, "By the way that's your Kyoko-nee-chan." Pointing at her at the couch who waved and blushed.

"Hi." Greeted the boy.

"Is that the guitar I gave you?"Ren asked remembering the instrument he gave before he left, "As I remember you can't even carry that back then, now look at you." He smiled then got an idea whispering to his brother and the other nodded.

Ren went to borrow another guitar from the band and asked his brother to start playing, the girls from the audience started to shriek again when Ren this time started to sing.

Sunday morning rain is falling

Steal some covers share some skin

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you

Ren started to sing and surprisingly he has the same smooth - yet deep velvet voice which massages the tickle parts of the girls in the studio, Kyoko blushed listening and continuing their eye contact.

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

Koudi this time sang and swaying his body and eyes closed feeling the tune of his song and pitching his voice to his high notes, which made the girls jealous of such high voice.

Fingers trace your every outline

Paint a picture with my hands

Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm

Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you

Singing someday it'll bring me back to you

Find a way to bring myself back home to you

May not know

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

Driving slow

Oh, yeah, yeah...

There is a flower in your hair.

I'm a flower in your hair.

Oh, yeah, yeah, oh

"Damn kid, you got high notes there." Ren chuckled.

"Too much?"

"Nah, just surprised, but since when you were a baby you're a screamer." His brother felt offended.

Kyoko surprised that Ren can sing mused at him when he joined her back, Ren then proceeded to pull his parents to join in and complied with the show.

* * *

A week after that show the couple's popularity went higher however many were dismayed knowing that Ren Tsuruga or shall they call Koun Hizuri is off the market, however a new light went up when they knew he had a brother and they need to wait for a few years since the child is just fourteen.

Now the couple are in to more projects as they were being demanded, while the Hizuri couple are on their way back from a meeting for Kuu's new film project.

Kyoko and Ren are walking down the lobby of the LME building being followed by their managers, tuned to where the staff of the building is piling up to some commotion, phones and tablets are recording three boys and one of them is his brother, "Isnt that Usui and Tsukimori-san's brothers?" Yashiro asked.

"They are." Ren confirmed seeing another blonde and a boy identical his musician friend.

Koudi in his favorite t-shirt and black skateboarding jeans with his high top shoes that his mother designed for him, matched his black clubmaster glasses and ball-cap, while Usui's brother who is twinning worn polo shirt over his tank top which can be seen from his open buttons and skateboarding cargo shorts, while the other a pair of skateboarding trousers and flannel shirt over his plain black shirt – the boys with their teen street wear.

Ren mused hearing his brother hit another high notes when they covered the song Bang-Bang, the President or they call the Father of the Agency was just behind the couple and now joining the others to take record of the three when it hits him with another idea, "I hope your parents would agree on this one~" he hummed to Ren when they went back.

"I bet they wouldn't agree." Laughed by Ren.

Not even a month when the trio released their cover videos over social media which is sending a certain Visual Kei band and singer into panic for a tight competition, Ren however finds it amusing since it is a payback.

~END~


End file.
